


Pirate.

by xFatherVIXX



Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bottom Leo, Completed, Leo-centric - Freeform, LeoxVixx, M/M, Pureshit, Shameless Smut, leoxeveryone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFatherVIXX/pseuds/xFatherVIXX
Summary: Leo is a truly beautiful captain.





	1. .1.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the fanfic is LeoxVixx. Most of my fics are going to be like that since my love for Leo is just explainable. If you are uncomfortable, please proceed with caution or don't read at all. 
> 
> And also please give me comments.(thirsty for comments) Thank you very much for reading this. :)
> 
> -Shinruyi2004

Leo is a brave and courageous but young pirate. It was only 5 months since he became a captain of his father's ship which was now under him due to the unfortunate passing away of his father.

 

He did and did not want to continue his fathers path. He was excited and always admired his fathers experience in the sea since he was young but as he grew up, he began to fear it.

 

Not because of the dangers, no, he was a fragile child, he would often get sick easily. He was supposed to be born as a girl as many say around him but the Y chromosome crossed the finish line. 

 

He had the lady like voice, facial features as well as the gestures of his mother and his brave, competitive and  courageous personality from his father.

 

He would take poor care of himself as he tends to worry more about the others. He can't help it. Even if he's about to lose a part of his body he would still worry about the others first. This was something that was not much favored by many.

 

There were many a times when he became careless and almost got himself killed, thankfully there existed a crew who would save him. Some of them were converted into worrywarts and some of them were converted into triumphant jerks because of Leo.[Will be mentioned] (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
End.


	2. .2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One info: this is a whole another timeline. Don't know which. (Probably my non-existent and messed up timeline) Thank you for reading and COMMENT!

"HAN SANGHYUK!!!"

The mentioned one rolled his eyes as he heard his captains roar. His captain entered his room with a loud bang of the door. His face was pinkish, not sure if it was because of the anger or something else.

"How could you betray me!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! I thought we made a deal!"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about the-the-the..." He became quiet.

Hyuk got up and got close to his captain. "The what captain?"

Leo avoided his eyes.

"Come on captain, if you don't tell me I will never know."

"The-the ac-accident."

"What accident captain?" Hyuk's smile grew.

Leo turned and was about to walk out but he was grabbed by wrist.

"Captain~ You can't just barge into someones room and leave like this."

"Shut up. Let me go."

"Don't you have any manners?"

"I'm sorry, please let me go." He said as he now tried to pull away. He was turned to face Hyuk with his back now against the wooden wall. The grip on his wrist was gone but he had two hands at the both sides of his head.

"Captain, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Because, yo-you.."

"I what?"

"You told everyone about the...k-kiss." Leo's face became pink again. Cute. Makes you want to repeat the accident.

"Its alright. I told them it was a accident so nothing to worry about....or is it that you want it to be true?"

"Nonsense! Why would I want that?"

"Then why are you making it such a big deal?"

"Because such things are not supposed to be said openly to others."

"And what about the time when Hakyeon kissed you and Wonshik groped your butt?"

"Th-that was because of alcohol!"

"So this was an accident."

Leo sighed in defeat and now had his head low.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking properly."

Hyuk moved his hands from the wall and suddenly, he grabbed Leo's jaw to make him look up. He moved closer and was about to- yet again his door opened with a bang today. Hongbin stood there with mild surprise. Leo pushed Hyuk away.

"What is it?"

"Hakyeon told me to inform you that BAP has arrived from Japan.

Leo's face brightened up. He walked towards Hongbin and hugged him. Hongbin was surprised but Hyuk was even more surprised. Taekwoon gave Hongbin a pat on the back and left the room.

Hongbin looked at Hyuk and both were grinning like satan.

"Was it an accident?" Hongbin asked.

"Kind of. I could have avoided it but I didn't." Hyuk replied.

"Why are you doing this to our captain?"

"Oh, please. As if you didn't think of doing anything." Hyuk retorted.

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone one of us thought of it at least once."

"But you just are the most twisted one. Even I don't know what you're thinking sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" Hongbin chuckled.

But it was true, he is the most twisted one. He thought of many things he would like do to his captain. He thought of exhibitionism, tying up, riding, public and more. All of it appealed to him.

His thoughts were snapped when Hyuk purposely coughed loudly.

"What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing important. Anyways, what were you doing before I interrupted your moment." Hongbin grinned.

"He was making a big deal that I told you guys about the kiss."

"Oh that. So why were you so close?"

"He was too cute."

"*sigh* I wish our captain wasn't so dense but then again, I am thankful that he is dense."

"Not just dense, but too dense." Hakyeon said as he was standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"Since when were you here?" Hyuk asked as if he was offended.

"I just stopped by." Hakyeon replied. "Captain said that he's going out to drink with them tonight. He asked if anyone wanted to join him."

Hyuk and Hongbin looked at each other and grinned. They turned to look at Hakyeon.

"Sure." They said in unison.

___________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. .3.

"Captain said that he's going out to drink with them tonight. He asked if anyone wanted to join him." Hakyeon said.  
Hyuk and Hongbin looked at each other and grinned. They turned to look at Hakyeon.  
"Sure." They said in unison.   
\----------------------------------------------

And with that, here they are, with the whole six and the other six from the other crew too including their captains. It was Taekwoon who invited his crew to come but he really had a tiny bit of hope that Hyuk would not come, since he thought it was going to be a bit awkward among them.

But that wasn't the case. Hyuk had his arms around Taekwoon's shoulder and was shaking him when he was introducing himself to the other crew. Taekwoon was clearly embarrassed but he didn't do anything but duck his head down to hide the embarrassment on his face.

Soon after introducing each other, they all sat down on two round tables, three of each crew on one table. On one table was Zelo, Hongbin, Youngjae, Hakyeon, Daehyun and Jaehwan. And on the next table were Yongguk, Wonshik, Jongup, Hyuk, Himchan and Taekwoon. 

They all were getting to know about each other and in the middle of their chit-chat, the waiters came in one after another to place the freshly cooked food on their table. They yelled in joy and dug into their food. Himchan made Taekwoon drink before they could start eating which in return made Taekwoon tipsy before they could even dig in.

But that didn't stop him from eating. He kept on chewing on food and took no break, his mouth was continuously moving, even while talking he was nibbling on something. He drank and ate to keep himself even a bit sober but stopped eating when he felt like puking.

He kept on drinking with the others and talking with them. At some point, he was leaning on a drunk Himchan but not as much as himself.

Taekwoon was moving his hands on himself and on Himchan's body. Himchan was too drunk to get weirded out but Hyuk definitely noticed it. Taekwoon now turned Himchan's head and stared into his eyes with his own hazy (drunk) eyes and then going forward to plant his lips on the other's.

Himchan was taken aback and lightly pushed Taekwoon away and the other was just a giggling mess. But it sent Hyuk into fire. Wonshik who was sitting at the side, grabbed Taekwoon's jaw and kissed him on the lips too. He had a hand on Taekwoon's waist and was about to insert his tongue into Taekwoon's oh so wet cavern but was unfortunately pulled away by a furious Hyuk.

"What the fuck hyung!?" 

 

\---------------------------  
To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you people don't comment, no new chapters.


	4. .4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SMUT!

This contains smut. If not comfortable, please skip or leave.

They didn't know who he was referring to. Hyuk grabbed Taekwoon's hand and dragged him to the bathroom. They got inside one of the stall and Taekwoon was pinned against the wall, still giggling.

"Hyoooggiii-hic-what happened?-hic"

"You just kissed Himchan and let Wonshik kiss you."

"Soooo whaatt? They -hic- won't die."

"You really are hopeless when you're drunk." Hyuk smirked.

He pinned Taekwoon by holding his wrists above his head and his breath fanning on Taekwoon's neck. He licked Taekwoon's neck and bit on it making the other yelp.

"Hyoogii~" Taekwoon whimpered when Hyuk kissed his jaw and nibbled on his ear.

"What is it?" Hyuk whispered in Taekwoon's ear. Taekwoon gasped and clenched his hands.

"Hyyuuukk~" Taekwoon whimpered again as one of Hyuk's hand was unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hand on Taekwoon's torso, feeling every bit of skin above. He bit Taekwoon's neck and gasped when he felt his captain rutting his bulge against his own.

He pulled his face away from Taekwoon's neck and carefully observed his captain. His captain was having a red flush from his chest till his ears, drops of tear that left a trace on his smooth flushed cheeks, eyes that were shining with tears under the dim bathroom light, lips plum and glossy from the kisses earlier but, his chest was heaving up and down even though they haven't even done anything yet. Hyuk suddenly thought something was wrong.

"Captain, are you okay?" Hyuk asked.

Taekwoon groaned at the younger's sudden worry. He unclenched his hands as his knees were somehow getting weaker and weaker every second. He couldn't stand anymore and didn't even realise that Hyuk's grip on his wrists lightened and he fell on the bathroom floor.

Taekwoon looked up at Hyuk with his teary eyes along with a pout. Well, shit. It was a invisible force that kept Hyuk from fucking his captain's mouth or pounding into him.

"Hyuuuukk~ I feel wet~" Taekwoon whined.

How could he say such a thing with that cute face? 

Wet?

What?

Hyuk crouched down to Taekwoon and hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. Holy Luck.

His captain was not only leaking precome but he was leaking from his hole. Taekwoon sucked in air through his teeth when he felt the cold air hit his now exposed cock and wet hole.

"Captain you're leaking."

Taekwoon just moaned and pushed himself down to get anything to touch his hole. It brushed with Hyuk's hand which were pressed on the floor. Hyuk quickly took his hand away and heard a 'tch' from Taekwoon.

Not being able to able to bear it anymore, Taekwoon took his fingers up to his mouth and shoved it in. He licked and sucked at his own fingers making sultry noises and then finally taking them out after a good amount of lubrication.

He pushed one finger into his leaking hole and smiled slightly at the feeling of having something inside him. He moved it around a bit before putting the second one inside.

He scissored himself and let out small whines. Not being content with two, he pushed two more into his hole and moaned loudly. He continued to let out small whimpers and moans while fucking himself with his fingers.

Hyuk felt his cock twitching in a very painful and confined area. He got out of his pants and carried Taekwoon up. Hyuk grabbed him by the ass and the latter's back was against the wall. Taekwoon took his fingers out and pleaded Hyuk to put it in him with his eyes.

His captain looked too gorgeous to ignore any longer. (As if he wasn't gorgeous before.) Hyuk pushed his fingers into Taekwoon's mouth and the older gladly took the digits, sucking on them like he did for himself.

Hyuk pushed his cock inside Taekwoon and the older let out a muffled moan due to the fingers in his mouth. Hyuk groaned when he felt his captain clench his muscles around his cock as a sign to start moving. He first did slow and shallow thrusts, too scared that he might hurt his captain.

Taekwoon appreciated Hyuk's consideration for his own good but now he just needed, no, wanted more.

"Fa-faster." Taekwoon whined.  
"Captain." Hyuk groaned as his captain's tight heat got him in pure bliss.  
"I said go faster!" Taekwoon shouted.

With that, Hyuk started thrusting inside his captain with fast and hard thrusts and the older just moaned incoherent things. The only thing understood was Hyuk's name being mentioned many times among those incoherent moans.

Not long after, Taekwoon felt Hyuk's thrusts stutter and felt hot liquid filling his insides. Hyuk didn't get out though. He wrapped his hands around Taekwoon's cock and kissed the older while engaging in a heated kiss. Taekwoon came in no time.

Hyuk finally pulled out and gently seated his captain on the floor to clean up. After cleaning himself first, when he was about to clean Taekwoon, he noticed that his captain's cock was hard again.

"Where the hell is that brat?" They both heard a familiar deep voice of Wonshik.

Wonshik was kicking every door of each stall to find where the brat went with their captain.

Frustrated, he kicks the last stall door a little too harshly that it had broke the lock and he saw a pantless and sweaty Hyuk and a fully naked, sweaty, flushed red, hard, Taekwoon. His captain had cum on his torso and also cum dripping from his hole and formed a tiny pool of cum on the floor. (So much to come)(No pun intended)

"Wonshikie~~~~" Taekwoon moaned as his eyes caught the named one's.

 

_______________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am sorry for the trashy smut. And I am sorry that this trashy smut will be coming in the future chapters. Thank you for dealing with it. Thank you for reading and please leave comment.


	5. .5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SMUT!

"Wonshikie~~~~" Taekwoon moaned as his eyes caught the named one's.

________________________________________________________________________

This contains smut. If not comfortable, please skip or leave. 

Wonshik gulped hard. He felt his cock already hardening at the sight of his captain. Ignoring the fact that Hyuk was still there, he picked up Taekwoon from the floor and sat in the toilet seat. He kissed his captain passionately before pulling away to catch their breaths. He surprisingly already had his pants and underwear off and it was stopped at his knees.

He had placed Taekwoon on his lap and started kissing the older around his torso, leaving love marks on the empty as well as some already bitten spots.

Taekwoon moaned loudly. Having a cock poking his hole and kissing was probably a weakness. He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own and Wonshik had pushed his pulsing cock inside Taekwoon.

Taekwoon's moan was swallowed down by Wonshik. He bit Taekwoon's bottom lip for entry and finally he got the permission. He touched every part of Taekwoon's wet and addictive sweet cavern.

Wonshik broke the kiss when he felt like Taekwoon was having trouble breathing. He stopped his slow thrusts which in return got him a whine.

"Needy kitty." Wonshik said lowly with his deep voice, getting another whine in reply. He suddenly had an idea.

He pulled out and turned Taekwoon so that now he was facing a Hyuk with an erect cock in front of his face. Taekwoon let out a low moan and licked the tip of Hyuk's cock.

"Don't tease Captain~ He's still a baby." Wonshik whispered in Taekwoon's ear, loud enough for Hyuk to listen.

"I am not!" Hyuk retorted.

"Quiet for now." Wonshik ordered.

Taekwoon shuddered but obeyed. He slowly took the tip of the cock in his mouth and dipped his head down. He felt Hyuk's hands gripping on his hair and man did he love it. He took Hyuk's cock deeper in his mouth and it caused Hyuk to lightly buck his hip forward. But Taekwoon didn't choke.

Taekwoon didn't need to bob his head up and down since Wosnhik was already thrusting into him which in return took him little effort to move up and down. But Hyuk took a tight grip on his hair and thrusted into his mouth. Taekwoon's moans would be heard throughout the whole bar if not for the Hyuk's dick in his mouth which muffled his beautiful moans and sent vibrations around Hyuk's whole body.

The sensation of being fucked through both holes got Taekwoon senseless. He couldn't think clear with Wonshik thrusting into his already cum filled hole and Hyuk thrusting his wet mouth.

They felt themselves closing on thier climaxes. First was Hyuk. He shot some of his cum inside his captains mouth and some on his face. He lowly moaned when he observed how pretty his captain was with the same flushed face, swollen lips, marked body, ropes of white on his face and some dribbling out of his opened mouth.

Second was Taekwoon. He came after feeling too much. Cum shooting in his mouth and face was a lot including the hard thrust he was still receiving from Wonshik. He was about to let out a really loud moan when he was at his climax but only shot out white ropes but his moan was blocked by Wosnhik's finger in his mouth. His moans were muffled again and Wonshik whispered, quietly this time.  
"You can moan as much as you want when we're in a place with lesser people captain."

Lastly, Wonshik came. His climax was forced when Taekwoon clenched around him after he whispered into Taekwoon's ear. He saw his cum, along with Hyuk's disgusting cum dripping from their captain's hole. Fucking hell. He saw the red and purple colours form on his captain's pale back. He pulled out and cleaned himself.

"Captain, will you clean up at home?" Hyuk asked.

Taekwoon doesn't say anything. When Taekwoon was about to get off Wonshik's lap, he stumbled and fell on Hyuk. He muttered out a 'sorry' and tried to regain his balance but he couldn't.

They both noticed this and felt bad for their captain's weakness. They dressed him up, peppering soft kisses on their captain's body before putting on the clothes. They lastly put their own clothes on.

"Can you stand captain?" Wonshik's ask.

"No. It's hurts." Taekwoon says lowly.

Without any warning, Wonshik carries his captain in bridal style making Taekwoon let out a sound of surprise.

"Hyuk, tell them that Captain wasn't feeling well so he went back."

"Ok. Take care." The OK directed to Wonshik and Take care directed with love and care to his lovely captain.

The night had ended with arising questions from Hyuk's crew in their way back to their ship. They had ran to Taekwoon's room to see the sleeping beauty in peace, with no Wonshik beside him.

"What are you guys doing?"

Wonshik almost scared the living shit out of all of them when he came behind them and spoke. He got several neck chops and punches, all of which didn't hurt much.

Feeling tired and tipsy, they went to their own rooms and fell asleep. But Hyuk asked Wonshik to come to his room to discuss something about their captain.

 

________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another shitty smut chapter. There will be alot of shitty smut in this book I guess. You have been warned. Thank you for reading and please leave comments.


	6. .6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SMUT!!

Feeling tired and tipsy, they went to their own rooms and fell asleep. But Hyuk asked Wonshik to come to his room to discuss something about their captain.   
_________________________________________________________

"Hyung, while we were in the toilet, Captain was wet before I could even do anything. He was panting just by some hickeys and he was freaking wet."

"I noticed it too. Even if he does get excited, the leak thing can't be explainable."

"Does that mean Captain is pregnant!?" Hyuk exclaimed

"Aish, this kid. He's a man." Wonshik sighed.

"I know that." Hyuk retorted

"Go to sleep. I'll ask Hongbin to check him tomorrow."

"Yeees."

\------------------

The next morning, Taekwoon woke up with a pounding headache and a aching body. He fell twice before heading to the bathroom and puking. He felt something dripping from his thighs and he was alarmed. 

"I FEEL WET INSIDE!" Their captain shouted as he barged out of his room. All the crew members were having dead faces until their captain's announcement. All five heads immediately whipped towards their captain and Taekwoon suddenly felt embarrassed with all the attention. He stared at the wooden floor until Wonshik pulled him inside the captain's room and slammed the door behind him.

"Captain. I'm sorry but promise to listen to me without any interruptions until the end." Wonshik said.

"Alright." Taekwoon replied.

"You don't remember anything?" Wonshik asked.

"What do you mean? We just went out for drinking with BAP." Taekwoon answered.

"Anything after that?"

"I don't remember. I was in someone's arm and was tucked into bed. That's it...right?" Taekwoon replied with uncertainty.

"Alright. Wait here." Wonshik got up to bring Hongbin for the medicines but was stopped by a tug on his shirt.

"Do you know anything? My back hurts a lot and something was dripping from my thighs."

Taekwoon said with full innocence. Wonshik became red but hid it by looking away. He pulled away from his captain's hold.

"I-i don't know. I'll get some medicine and come back." Wonshik told and left the room with a confused Taekwoon.

Time had passed but Wonshik still hadn't come back yet. Taekwoon was starting to feel dizzy. It was incredibly hot and his breath was starting to shorten. His vision became cloudy and his head was spinning. He felt something wet between his thighs and he felt hot, empty and really needed to be filled.

He took off his pants along with his underwear and circled his finger on his wet hole. He put it inside and let out a contended sigh.

Hongbin was in pure shock when he heard moans and whimpers coming from his captain's room. He carefully opened the door and it was a sight to behold.

Wet, dripping pink hole with fingers moving inside, whimpers, pants and low moans emitting from his captain's pink plush lips and his eyes were watering. His captain was finger-fucking himself. Hongbin closed the door and slowly padded to the bed. It seems that his captain noticed his entrance as he moaned out Hongbin's name.

Hongbin became hard with the sight and noises his captain put on.

"H-Hongbinie ah~ I need y-youu~"

"Captain, what's going on?" Hongbin asked with worry.

"I- I don't knoooww. Pleaaassee, I need yooouu~" Taekwoon plead.

"B-but, hm-" Hongbin yelped when Taekwoon pulled his shirt and kissed him sloppily. Hongbin lost himself and deepened the kiss. He pulled out to gasp when he felt a hand take off his pants. He kicked it off and took off his underwear as well.

He got on the bed and sat behind his captain. He looked for a lotion but Taekwoon turned around and took his hand and put the fingers in his mouth. The captain's mouth sucking his finger was enough to make his cock stand proud against his stomach.

Taekwoon released Hongbin's fingers and Hongbin almost immediately shoved in his fingers when his captain whined. He didn't take much time for preparing Taekwoon since the other had already done it moment before.

He flipped his captain so that he was on his hands and knees. He leaned front and took grabbed his captain's chin to kiss him. He slid his tongue in the captain's mouth easily without a fight and made sure he touched every part of his wet cavern.

Hongbin took his cock in his hand and gave it a few stroke before slowly putting it inside the wet hole of his captain. He hissed in ecstasy when feeling the wet and tight hole of his captain around his length. Hongbin waited got his captain to get adjusted but his captain told him to move right after 15 seconds.

Taekwoon needed to whine again before letting out a loud moan when Hongbin pulled out till the tip only to slam it back in. Hongbin kissed his captain's body for sometime while moving in and out slowly and started moving faster after his had stopped kissing his captain's gorgeous body and not even allowing time to breath.

The room was filled with groans, moans, squelches and skin-slapping sounds. Just when Taekwoon was about to climax, he moaned loud enough for the voice to reach the sea.

"Hongbin, I'm going to cooomme~"

But suddenly, Hongbin stopped all movements. Taek whined loudly but gasped when he felt a cold ring slide on his cock.

"No coming until daddy allows you to." Hongbin said darkly.

Taekwoon moaned at the name and it made him more aroused that he already was. Hongbin slapped Taekwoon's butt cheeks once making the other moan in pain and pleasure.

"You're enjoying it, huh? Do you enjoy being cock-blocked and spanked by your daddy?"

Too caught up in pleasure, Taekwoon failed to answer which resulted in another loud slap on his ass.

"Answer me." Hongbin commands.

"Ye-yes." Taekwoon croaks.

"Yes what?"

Taekwoon turned redder than he already was. But he still answers, "Yes d-daddy."

Hongbin pounded into his captain without any warning, too happy with the control he had over his captain. Taekwoon moaned shamelessly loud when Hongbin brushed his prostrate and let a dry orgasm run through himself. Hongbin smirked and started moving again without even waiting for his captain to catch his breath.

Hongbin kept on hitting his prostrate and Taekwoon could swear that his voice broke at some point. He was letting out broken moans and cries of immense pleasure. Hongbin was nearing his climax.

"I think..I'm gonna come." Hongbin says.

He removes the cock ring off Taekwoon and thrusts into him wildly before his movements stutters and he lets out his orgasm. Taekwoon came almost as soon as the ring was removed from him but he managed to come along with Hongbin. Too spent to do anything, Taekwoon collapsed on the bed and Hongbin takes out his cock from his captain's now cum filled hole.

He licked his lips at the sight and if he could, he would start fucking his captain again. But he resisted his urge to give his captain as well as himself a rest. He laid down beside Taekwoon and turned his head to speak. He was surprised to see that his captain was already sleeping from fatigue.

"Maybe I pushed him a bit?" Hongbin murmured to himself.

After a while of resting, he went to the bathroom to clean themselves up. In the midst of cleaning, his door banged open.

"LEE HONGBIN!!" All the crew members voice screamed.

Hongbin was worried that they might have woken his captain up. He looks back at his captain only to see him sleeping with light and soft snores. He smiled at the sight but got reminded that there were five pairs of daggers about to stab him.

He got off the bed after pulling the blankets on Taekwoon who was wearing nothing but a clean shirt now.

He dressed up and got out of his room to see the others around a table discussing about something.

They whipped their heads towards Hongbin who was standing as the center of death looks.

"Calm your shits." He barks.

All of them scowl at him but he sits on the empty seat in between Wonshik and Hakyeon.

And thus they started their meeting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another trashy smut chapter. Sorry. And many of you are wondering if the 'Daddy ' thing existed at that time, but who care, it's fiction for a reason. Thank you for reading and leave comments.


	7. .7.

And thus they started their meeting.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you fuck our captain like that!?" Hakyeon exclaims.

"Hakyeon-hyung, keep it down, you might wake up the captain." Hongbin says.

"You are not avoiding my question." Hakyeon scowls.

"I won't. When I was bringing him the medications, he was fingering himself."

All of them except Hongbin gasps in shock.

"Continue." Wonshik tells.

"He was fingering himself and he noticed me. He begged me to fuck him, and so I did." Hongbin said plainly as if it was normal.

"He begged you to fuck him!?" This time it was Jaehwan.

"I found it strange but he was leaking through his butt hole."

Wonshik's raises an eyebrow and Hyuk who was sitting across from him nodded.

"I would like to inform some strange happenings about our captain." Wonshik announces.

"What? Did you fuck him too?" Jaehwan asked.

"Actually, that's where I was going to."

Now all of them except Hyuk and Wonshik gasped.

"Yesterday, while drinking, Hyuk pulled captain into a bathroom stall and when he found our captain strangely needy. He took off his pants and Hyuk was surprised to see the captain wet in his hole. Later, when I went to search for the two of them, when I was doing it, I realised that our captain was not like himself." Wonshik explained.

"So Hyuk was the first one to have our captain!?" Ken exclaimed which resulted on a smack to his head.

Wonshik continued, "And when I asked him today of last night, he said he didn't remember anything at all except for going out to drink with BAP."

"Did I hear our name being called?" Yongguk says as he climbs on the ship and landing on it with all the others following behind.

"BAP? Why are you here?" Hakyeon asks in confusion.

"My Himchan over here wanted to know if Taekwoon was alright. He seemed to have disappeared with Hyuk and Wonshik. Except, Hyuk came back again." Yongguk says.

"Where is Taekwoon?" Himchan asks stepping forward.

"He's sleeping. Last nights alcohol had a great effect on him." Hongbin informs.

"Shit." Jongup curses.

"What's wrong?" Jaehwan asks.

"Was he acting unlike himself when he woke up?" Jongup asks.

All of them look at each other before looking back at Jongup.

"Do you know something?" Hyuk asks.

"I'm afraid I do. Last night, I got a view of a drug but I thought it was just with that man. But he kept on staring at your captain so I thought something was wrong. But then I decided that it was some pervert just eyeing your captain since he's eye-catching, but it looks like I was wrong."

All of them had their jaws hanging upon Jongup's confession.

"Your captain has been drugged." Younjae says.

"We kind of figured that out. But how to cure him?" Hongbin asks.

"What were the strange actions he's done?" Jongup asks

All six of them became red faced. None of them dared to utter a word. A door opened and all of them looked towards the source.

Taekwoon was standing there, dumbstruck as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Taekwoon!" Himchan exclaimed as he ran to hug him and made Taekwoon yelp in pain. Himchan pulled away and gave apologetic look but Taekwoon smiled in forgiveness.

"Seems that you're alright." Zelo speaks.

"How are you feeling captain?" Hongbin asks.

"Alot of pain at my back." Taekwoon's voice came out hoarse which made everyone surprised.

"What happened to you?" Himchan asks with worry.

"I don't know. I can't remember much." Taekwoon says.

"Captain, you remember nothing of today?" Hongbin asks.

"I woke up, said that I feel wet, Wonshik asks me the same question except it was about last night. That's all." Taekwoon says with innocence.

All of them look at him with confusion and he felt tension spread in the air.

"Looks like he can't remember the effects of the drug." Jaehwan speaks.

"Drug?" Taekwoon questions.

Yongguk walked to Himchan and held hands as he filled Taekwoon with all that he doesn't know. Taekwoon just looks at them with his mouth agape and his head brain-storming.

"Captain, you okay?" Hyuk asks as he waves his hand in front of his captain's face.

"H-huh?"

"Do you feel strange anywhere?" Daehyun asks.

"No. Only my back hurts." Taekwoon answers.

"Looks like your captain is getting old." Youngjae snickers but stops awkwardly when he felt arrows aimed at him.

"Well then, I guess we'll be back later. We have to leave early tomorrow." Yongguk announces as half of his crew was already at the edge of the boat. Himchan was still clenching his hand and Yongguk kissed him, making Taekwoon's crew except him and Himchan gasp in surprised.

"Let's go." Yongguk whispers in Himchan's ear making the other tense.

"I'm sorry Taekwoon. We couldn't inform you earlier." Himchan says.

"It's okay. I'm fine now...I guess." Taekwoon replies with a smile. The BAP crew waved goodbye to them before jumping off the boat.

"Captain, you really don't remember a single thing?" Hongbin asks again.

"No. So could you tell me if you know something?" Taekwoon says with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Leave it for today. We'll tell you tomorrow." Wonshik interrupts.

"Fine." Taekwoon stomped angrily to his room and slammed the door close making all of them wince.

"Well, someone's angry." Jaehwan says as he walks towards his, Hongbin's and Hakyeon's room with both of them following behind. Hyuk and Wonshik looks at each other, shrugs and goes into their room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what, new story coming up and this is going to end soon :) Thank you for reading and please comment!


	8. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help

Hello. I need some help. I am confused on how to continue the story. I can either give it a twist or go on with what I was originally planning. I would really appreciate if you all could vote below, comment your opinions. 

Twist it.

Go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please vote!


	9. .8.

"Well, someone's angry." Jaehwan says as he walks towards his, Hongbin's and Hakyeon's room with both of them following behind. Hyuk and Wonshik looks at each other, shrugs and goes into their room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was late in the night and Taekwoon was still awake. He was doing some work on his table with only an oil-lamp as his source of light except for the light from the moon which was in the last process of waning.

He stopped work and leaned back on his chair as he let his legs slip till the end of the desk. His thighs were pressed against the edge of the chair and it hurt a bit but not enough for Taekwoon to give any heed to it.

He stared at the moon and just when he was about to go back to his paper work, his visions became blurry and his mind hazy. He thought it must be sleep kicking in. So he gets off the chair and walked to his bed which was only five steps away but it suddenly looked like it was a kilometer away. He goes back to the table which was closer.

The sounds of droppings were loud enough for Hakyeon to wake up. He looked around his room to see if anything had fallen, which includes Jaehwan since the younger tends to fall from his bed during the night but never wakes up but instead giggles. Hakyeon was once traumatised but now it was just humorous.

He finds nothing out of place and the ship wasn't moving much which implied the tides were low tonight. He quietly exits the room to see if there were any intruders but he saw nothing but jumped in surprise when he heard a moan come from the room across. Taekwoon.

Hakyeon carefully enters the room and was met with darkness but squelching sounds, pants, whimpers and muffled moans. He shuts the door as silently as possible and struggles as he looks around the room. 

Just then, the clouds blocking the moon drifted and he could see the room more better. Correction. He could see his captain more better. Books and papers all scattered on the wooden floor, his captain occupying the table with his legs obscenely wide and his fingers being shove inside his rather wet hole. Oh god.

"Taekwoonie~" Hakyeon cooed as he went closer to the named one.

"Hakyeon?" Taekwoon asks before muffling another moan with his eyes shut.

"Woonie, do you need help?" Hakyeon's gets lower as he's now almost pressed against Taekwoon.

"Mmmh~~ I need~" Taekwoon whimpers.

"What do you need? How much?" Hakyeon decides to tease for a while.

"Fill meee. I need it aloot. I beg you Hakyeon, plleeaaseee~~" Taekwoon's whines got louder and Hakyeon decided to do it before anybody else wakes up.

"Alright but you have to keep that beautiful voice of yours down," Hakyeon licks Taekwoon's neck upto his ears, making the other shiver and let out a tiny whimper. "otherwise you'll wake the others."

Hakyeon gave him a peck first and then initiating deeper kisses with the needy one. He took off his pants and underwears, leaving the both of them only with shirts. One side of Taekwoon's shirt was hanging off his shoulder as Hakyeon kissed his collarbone and chest.

Too much in pleasure while Hakyeon was teasing his nipples, biting and sucking at one and pinching and twisting the other one and switching them todo the same actions, Taekwoon didn't even realise that Hakyeon was inside him until the tanner one rutted into him. Taekwoon gasped loudly and immediately covered his mouth after realising what he had done. Hakyeon only smirked.

"Shall I gag you so that you don't make any sound?" Hakyeon suggested lustfully. Taekwoon felt a shiver down his spine. Taekwoon almost screamed when Hakyeon got out till the tip and slammed his cock back in with so much force that would make Taekwoon think that he would break.

Hakyeon gagged him. He inserted his fingers into his captain's mouth and his captain gladly took it. Now he can fuck his captain with lesser worries. He thrusted into his captain while his captain tried his best to keep quiet but his moans and whimpers slipped out as muffled ones due to the fingers in his mouth. Hakyeon's fingers were fully wet by Taekwoon's saliva and it was also dripping to the rest of his hand and Taekwoon's chin.

His captain almost choked on his fingers when he had hit his prostrate. Taekwoon clenched tightly around him and wrapped his legs around Hakyeon's waist. Hakyeon groaned at the tightness but that didn't stop him firm thrusting into his captain. After abusing his captain's prostrate quite many times, his captain came the second time that night. Finally Hakyeon climaxed and stayed in till he caught his breath.

When he pulled out, he licked his lips at the sight of his captain's hole clenching to nothing as his cum dribbled out the now dark pink hole. It was only when his captain licked his figures, he realised that his fingers are still inside captain's mouth. Pulling his fingers out, he noticed that there were teeth marks on his slick fingers and he smiled. His captain was so careful not to make hurt his crew even while sex. It makes him want to push all the buttons of his captain now.

Hakyeon had cleaned the both of them up. Taekwoon was dozing during the clean up and it made Hakyeon cuddle his captain to sleep. But he knew he couldn't since it would bring rise to something among the crew.

Not giving two shits about his crew, Hakyeon and his captain got in the captain's bed and Hakyeon cuddled with him till his captain fell into slumber, with him following moments later.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the majority voted for 'go on', I will do it. However, please know that it was because of you the coming chapters are gonna be what they are, so I'm innocent.*coughs* Yes, I am pure and innocent *coughs to death* as to whatever is coming in the future chapters and it all happens because y'all told me to 'go on'. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	10. .9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! SMUT!!

Not giving two shits about his crew, Hakyeon and his captain got in the captain's bed and Hakyeon cuddled with him till his captain fell into slumber, with him following moments later.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakyeon was already out of bed by the time Taekwoon had gotten up. He made breakfast for all and woke the others up one by one.

Taekwoon was the last one to sit on the table. His back hurts like a bitch. Maybe he's getting old.

All of them ate the breakfast made by Hakyeon, which resulted in a lot of criticism and left overs that Hakyeon had to finish himself.

"How are you feeling captain?" Jaehwan asks.

"My back hurts a lot." Taekwoon replies and it brings snickers from some of them.

"Let's go out to get some medicine. I ran out of some and we can get more effective ones." Hongbin suggests.

"Should I come?" Taekwoon asks.

"No need. You can stay here with..." Hongbin looks at each of them. Hakyeon has some ideas about medicine, Wonshik knows the place, so that leaves Hyuk and Jaehwan...  
"stay with Hyuk and Jaehwan." Hongbin says.

All of them agree and the other three sets out soon after clean up. Hyuk, Jaehwan and their captain are still sitting on the table. Taekwoon gets up first and gets the attention of the other two.

"I'm going to complete some work I have left over, you both do whatever you like." Taekwoon says and goes into his room.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Jaehwan asks.

Hyuk looked up as if in deep thought but replies Jaehwan with a shrug. Jaehwan sighs and goes to his shared room, leaving Hyuk alone at the table.

Hyuk decides to clean the ship, but it's not even dirty to begin with...beanstalk Hongbin. He decides to get a drink for himself. He goes to the kitchen to make a drink for himself and he sees a pink candy-shaped thing on a piece of a neatly cut paper. He wants to be a good kid.

So, he makes lemonade for three and put the pink thing in Taekwoon's drink since the older likes sweet stuff. To his surprise, the pink thing dissolves almost immediately. With a big smile on his face, he first goes to Jaehwan's room and gives him his drink with a aegyo filled thank you.

Next he goes into his captain's room but not before knocking on the door with a soft 'come in.' Taekwoon smiles happily at the youngest when he gives the drink to him, saying a soft thank you along with a warm smile.

"Can I help you with anything?" Hyuk asks.

"No. This drink is more than enough. Thank you Hyogi~" Taekwoon sing-songs the last part.

Hyuk nods and gets out of the room with his own drink in his hand. He sighs, wondering how he can spend the day.

A moan was heard. Fucking hell, Jaehwan wasn't gonna sit around in his room and just listen. His ship members fucked the captain and he wasn't going to sit around and just listen to his captain's sounds and jerk off to that. Never. He got out of his room and fist off checked Hyuk's room. Asleep. Hell yeah. He shut the door and quietly opened his captain's room.

"Captain~?" Jaehwan called out and got a sweet whine in return. He licked his lips and his member felt tight in his pants.

"Ah~Jaeehwaan~" Taekwoon moaned and Jaehwan snapped. He unbuckled his belt and got out of his pants and underwear, leaving his lower half naked but still covered at the torso. His went closer to the bed where Taekwoon was finger-fucking himself with his long beautiful fingers. Jaehwan picked Taekwoon up who yelped. He sat on the bed and placed Taekwoon above his lap.

"Ride me, captain. Sail me the way you sail your ship." Jaehwan said with a wink. Taekwoon would have punched Jaehwan for this but he wanted the flames to be tamed.

Taekwoon lifted himself up and steered Jaehwan's dock at his hole. As soon as he got the head in, he sat down completely and screamed while the other moaned. It hurts. He gets up to remove the cock in him but Jaehwan's hands come to his hips and holds them in a bruising grip. He hisses in pain when Jaehwan pushed him down.

Taekwoon moved on his own will after a moment of sitting still to get adjusted to Jaehwan. He slowly got up only to slam himself back down, himself moaning out and Jaehwan groaning in pleasure.

While his captain rode his cock, Jaehwan was busying himself by touching, kissing, licking and biting the already marked body of his captain which let out sweet arousing sounds from the rider.

They climaxed at the same time. Jaehwan was surprised at the stamina of his captain. His captain bounced up an down even faster when he was about to climax. He clenched his insides and Jaehwan came along with his captain who came untouched. Taekwoon had slumped on Jaehwan's chest and the younger stroked his head and he fell asleep.

Taekwoon woke up in the afternoon with a slight headache but he ignored it along with the back pain when he got up. He was in fresh clothes and he doesn't remember how he got to the bed.

Brushing all those aside, he washed his face and directly went to his work table. After few minutes of working and his head aching more and more as time passes by, Taekwoon decides, no, if forced to take a break since his ink ran out.

He got out of his room to see what the other were upto. He only found Hyuk outside who was cleaning his cutlass. It's only then he remembers that it was them both and Jaehwan in the ship.

"Hyuk-ah I'm going out to get some ink, want to come along?" Taekwoon asks.

"Okay. Let me inform Jaehwan-hyung." Hyuk's says as he gets up an goes into Jaehwan's shares room to inform him about their departure.

They were seen as heroes in the eyes of the citizens of this village. Of course they would, since they save the village from the attack of pirates despite being one themselves. The rule among them was to never rob villages but to raid on other pirate ships and to steal from nobles.

They asked the citizens to be friendly instead since once Taekwoon had gone out alone to feel the land and everyone who passed by praised him and he got crowded which resulted him in almost becoming one with the land if not for his crew members coming to find him.

Hyuk chuckled at the incident which earned him a confused expression from his captain. "I was thinking about the time when you got out alone." Hyuk said and the other looked away with a pink tint on his cheek.

After their purchase of ink bottles, Taekwoon offered to treat Hyuk for coming along with him. After buying themselves some food along with some extra given by the generous aunt. They ate while chatting about useless stuff and after they finished, Taekwoon had gone somewhere. Time kept on passing but there were no signs of Taekwoon coming back. Did he leave Hyuk alone?

The three were approaching the ship with lots of stuff in their hands. They were in a jolly mood since they decided that they would force their captain to cook some heavenly food that they hadn't eaten in forever. They were practically skipping to the ship until they heard loud clashes of metal and other human sounds. Dropping all their stuff on the ground, they took out their daggers which were the only thing they carried in all their outings. They secretly got on aboard and saw unknown men, all running towards Jaehwan. They hopped in and started their attacks.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry for those who had seizure while reading Jaehwan's line. Forgive me. Anyways, as majority voted, I chose my 'Go On' plot and here you are. Thank you for reading and please comments!


	11. .10.

..They secretly got on aboard and saw unknown men, all running towards Jaehwan. They hopped in and started their attacks. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuk was too late. He was searching Taekwoon around the area and he heard a familiar muffled scream. He turned to a road with scarce of people and saw his captain being knocked out by a man who he thought he saw. He had shoved him in a carriage and the man on the front whipped the horses to move away. Hyuk was running after them but the horses were faster.

Realising that chasing is futile, Hyuk ran to the ship. He was greeted with bloody men lying dead and his injured crew members. "What the hell happened!?" Hyuk screamed.

\-------------

After tending to the members' injuries, Hyuk told them about Taekwoon.

"Do you know who it was?" Hakyeon asks. Hyuk thinks for a while until something struck him. He gasped and it only made the others anxious.

"Choi Siwon!"

"WHAT!?" All of them except Hyuk exclaims.

"I don't know. I saw him being shoved into a carriage and before I could do anything, the horses started running." Hyuk confesses.

"I think I've got it now." Wonshik speaks.

"Got what?" Hongbin asks.

"Remember that time when Siwon tried to take Taekwoon's eye?"

"God, don't talk about that." Jaehwan says.

"But I think it's related." Wonshik says.

"Why else would Siwon would be after captain. Captain may have harmed his men but he hadn't killed anyone. And if Captain doesn't want to ally with Siwon, that bastard would obviously take captain's eye by force!" Hakyeon said.

\--------------------

Taekwoon, before the beginning of his piracy, was offered by Siwon that they would take him under refuge if he agreed on serving them. Siwon was a rich noble. The same asshole of a noble who ordered his men to kill Taekwoon's father so that Taekwoob had no where to go.Choi Siwon was the only acquaintance of Taekwoon's father. And that made him think that Taekwoon would come to him and beg for helping his family.

However he was proven wrong. Taekwoon too had taken advantages if his status. A noble under the navy. Taekwoon's father may have been a pirate but he only robbed from nobles and kept guard on the important ports. The navy allowed him to go on with his piracy since it wouldn't cause harm in a dangerous level.

Taekwoon worked under the navy. He was assigned captain soon after his fathers death and that was plenty for him to support himself as well as his own family. He would put luxury to a minimum and would use majority of it on his next career that he kept secret from others except for his crew mates.

Unfortunately, Siwon had come to know about Taekwoon's secret and threatened Taekwoon that he would inform to the navy. Taekwoon never liked Siwon. He may be the son of a noble and Taekwoon could care less. But when Siwon brought up Taekwoon's family, Taekwoon wanted to crush his skull.

Siwon had heard about Taekwoon's right eye and even experienced it. It was when Taekwoon was still young and he was brought at a gathering so that his father could introduce him to some good friends in the navy. Siwon was attracted to the boy and was curious about why the boy wore an eyepatch.

He talked with his father so that he could get his hand on Taekwoon and as if Taekwoon read his mind, he whispered something to his father and they excused themselves. After that night, Taekwoon's father would come alone to gatherings.

That didn't stop Siwon. He was welcomed to their house, thanks to his own father. On that night, Siwon pinned Taekwoon in an empty room and tore open his eye patch. Siwon was actually surprised that there were no marks or anything on the younger's eye and it made him more curious. He forced Taekwoon to open his eye by punching him on the stomach and Taekwoon opened his eyes in shock before he folded his body in pain. Siwon was awestruck. Taekwoon's right pupil was a glowing yellow and the iris was a pretty pink. It was beautiful. So beautiful to the point Siwon wanted to hit Taekwoon for keeping it hidden the whole time.

"Your eyes. Their beautiful." Siwon say without thinking twice. Taekwoon was in pure distress. He kept it hidden. He tried his best not to open but he failed himself. Some thought it was a curse and some thought it was a blessing. To Taekwoon, it was earth. Implying the mid between hell and heaven.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Siwon asks with a worried voice that it sends chills through Taekwoon's spine. He didn't want to answer but had no other choice when Siwon gripped him by the jaw.

"I-I was born with it." Taekwoon says truthfully.

"Do you see things normally with the right one?" Even if it was stupid, Siwon wanted to know of held anything special.

"N-no."

"Then what do you see?" Siwon leans dangerously close to Taekwoon's face making the younger freeze.

"Taekwoon!" They hear Taekwoon's father call him from the closed door and Taekwoon lets out his breath he didn't know he was holding. He was about to run out to father but Siwon didn't let go of his arms. He grabbed him by his wrist and pinned them above his head and whispered into Taekwoon's ears:

"You better answer quickly otherwise you'll be harmed here." Siwon warns. Taekwoon visibly gulps and mumbles.

"Mind-reading."

Siwon smiles and let's go of Taekwoon's wrist who runs out of the room with immense betrayal to himself. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for making Siwon a bad person here. I really like him, he is really funny and handsome. Anyways,this story will have a few more short chapters and then it will be over. Thank you all for sticking with this trash of a book. Thank you for reading and please comment!


	12. .11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! RAPE!!

Siwon smiles and let's go of Taekwoon's wrist who runs out of the room with immense betrayal to himself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's so handsome!

WARNING IMPLIED FOR RAPE. 

Taekwoon wakes up in a foreign room. He was on a huge luxury bed and he was tied to its headboard. His legs too were tied at the end. He tried to struggle for a bit before giving up and observe the room.

There was a big and long table at one side in front of the window. There were various papers and books which implies that it was a work table. Left to the table was a door which was probably a bathroom. His observations were interrupted with a click of the door across the bed. His eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Why?" Taekwoon barely whispers. Siwon only smiles and sits down on the bed. He was about to caress Taekwoon's face if only the younger hadn't turned his head to avoid his touch. He slapped Taekwoon and the younger was taken aback. He looked at the elder and realised that he was pissed off.

"To answer your question, it's because you defy me." Siwon says as he gripped Taekwoon's jaw to meet each other's eyes. He had a smug smile and Taekwoon hated every passing seconds with this man.

"Defy?" Taekwoon asks since he doesn't remember 'defying' Siwon at any times.

"You didn't join me when I offered to take you and your crew under me." Siwon states.

"I didn't defy. I rejected." Taekwoon replies as if it was the most obvious thing. It clearly pissed Siwon as he got punched on the stomach. His tried to fold himself in order to ease the pain but couldn't since he was tied up. Siwon smirked.

He let his hand go underneath the shirt Taekwoon had on and his hand touched him around his torso. Taekwoon tried to hide his face but Siwon's grip only tightened. He let out a gasp when Siwon's nail had scraped his nipple. Siwon let go of Taekwoon's chin and ripped off Taekwoon's shirt. He was shocked to see the numerous marks on Taekwoon's body.

"You sleep with your crew?" Siwon asks with shock. Taekwoon is confused. Sleep with them? Not like he would hate it but he already had? He looks down only to gasp again. How? When? Who?

His thoughts were broken when Siwon bit him on his neck. He moaned lowly. He wanted to bring up his hands to his mouth but he bit his lips instead.

"Looks like the drug is still in effect." Siwon says as he makes more bite marks.

Drug? He was drugged?

"What did you do?" Taekwoon asks with anger in his voice.

"Nothing much actually. One of my men managed to sneak a drug into your drink." Siwon answers.

How did he take the drug? Was the night they went out drinking?

"Ahhnn~" Taekwoon moans loudly when a finger prods at his now wet hole.

"Woah. This drug is crazy! Just a touch and your this much of a mess!" Siwon says amused. "Or are you just this... needy?" Siwon leans in and whispers the sentence in Taekwoon's right ear and the younger shivered. He lets out another gasp when his pants are pulled down and cold air hit his lower part. He tries to hide himself by squeezing his legs together but Siwon's hands came down to hold his knee and spread them apart.

Taekwoon lets out a whimper when Siwon's hands stokes his limp cock. He strokes it slowly. Seeing that his strokes did not affect Taekwoon, he increased his pace. Taekwoon surprisingly did not become hard at all.

"Why aren't you becoming hard?" Siwon questions. Taekwoon looks down to see that Siwon was right. What the hell is going on?

"Eh. I doesn't matter." Siwon says as he gets up and unbuckled his belt. Taekwoon eyes widen and Siwon lined himself at Taekwoon's leaking hole. No!

Siwon slams inside Taekwoon making the younger scream in pain. Taekwoon is goddamned sure that it didn't hurt as much when he got fucked by the crew.

"Why are you crying now? Your crew already fucked you."

"I am damned sure they did it after consulting me at least once." Taekwoon says in midst of his screams.

"Not like I give a shit." Siwon slams in and out of Taekwoon, causing only pain in the other.

He won't give up though. He knows he will kill this man before he leaves this house.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all Super Junior fans out there, I AM SORRY. I myself am one but I couldn't help but use Siwon in this story, its just that he looks like a handsome rich villan to me. I'm sorry. Hate on me. Send me the comments. Thank you for reading and comment!


	13. .12.

He won't give up though. He knows he will kill this man before he leaves this house. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After getting information, the VIXX crew goes out for blood. They will get their captain in one piece.

They grabbed their weapons and asked BAP, who came back after two days, to keep an eye on their ship. The BAP's offered to help VIXX but they politely disagrees saying that it's their own captain they are going to rescue.

They launched at night, seeming it as the best time when citizens and officials are not loitering around.But still the mansion was guarded with what they called "Nothing but buff" since Jaehwan had been able to knock one of them out just by a few kicks and punches. They sneakily went inside by the kitchen door which was empty but there were stairs leading up to the hallway. Now the problem is: Which room?

There were annoyingly too many doors and it just infuriated everyone. With rush along with loud slamming of doors, they attracted guards to the hallway and eventually had to fight them.

It was easy to finish them all since those were no to trained. They criticised Siwon's picking of guards and joked around.

That was until they heard a scream of a familiar voice. Captain

Wonshik opened it alone whereas the other stuck near the wall, ready to kill. The crews eyes contained hellfire when he saw the scene in front of him.

His captain was tied up, bruises and wounds scattered around his body and he was crying. Their captain was crying. The covered eye was now without an eyepatch and Wonshik snapped when his captain opened his teary eyes to look towards the doors and let out a loud gasp. Siwon was oblivious to everything.

Until Wonshik's right hand grabbed at his neck and threw him towards a wall. He walked towards the fallen man and kicked him numerous time until he felt a body, a naked body against his back, hugging him.

"Enough, Wonshik. Enough." Taekwoon stopped him with his raspy voice. He was extremely happy. Very happy to see his crew come to rescue him. All of the crews anger washed out in an instance and Wonshik turned around to hug his captain. Soon the whole crew did a group hug.

The whole of VIXX walked back to their ship with the most cool scene. They walked cooly with a burning mansion at their backs.

xxxxTHE ENDxxxx

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally this stupid story is over. Majority of the book was smut which too was horrible. I couldn't even elongate the last few chapters, shame on me. I'm sorry for everything. I sincerely thank all those who kept up with this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO THOSE WHO READ THIS AND COMMENTED!! Love you all. Thank you for reading 'Pirate.'

-Shinruyi2004


	14. .13. EXTRA

BONUS

Months after the rescue, VIXX, excluding their captain were all sexually frustrated. And that's not because their 24/7 horny but because they were 25/7 horny for their captain who maybe be or may not be punishing them by doing acts intending to be innocent but they had their suspicions.

They figured out it was because of their intercourse with the captain before he had been captured. He did demand an answer but nobody gave it to him. So, by all means, he can punish however he wants to.

"That doesn't mean coming to our room and giving us a hard on only to leave without satisfaction." Hakyeon bursts.

"He came to your room to give you a hard on!!?" Sanghyuk exclaimed.

"He came to me too." Wonshik and Hongbin said simultaneously.

"WHY???" Jaehwan whined.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Speak of the devil. All of them tensed.

"N-nothing captain." Hyuk stammered.

"Whatever you say." Taekwoon said with a sultry tone and walked away while swaying his hips seductively. All of them groaned after they thought their captain was away from earshot.

"A little longer my lovely crew. You will have your rewards as soon as you give my answers." Taekwoon said to himself and smirked when he heard their audible groans.

\----------------------------

It was long until they came and described everything to their captain who would be in shades of red and pink and was adorably embarrassed of every filthy word that came from his crews mouth. The following nights, Taekwoon who had promised himself to reward the crew, brought one of them each night for them to do anything they want with him. 

He regretted his promise the next morning he would get up, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

GOODBYE!


End file.
